Title Goes Here
by Bloody-Valentine42
Summary: It's a cat girl! It's the group! The menu screen makes no sense because there are more than 8 people with them! WHOOOOOOOOOO!
1. Default Chapter

Title Goes Here

ISCLAIMER-DAY: I-ay onot-day own-ay Ales-tay o-fay Mphonia-say.

Mmkay, so everyone was walking by a river, mmkay?

Then the group was interrupted on the path by loud, abrasive singing.

"There's lots of pretty, pretty ones  
That wanna get you high  
But all the pretty, pretty ones  
Will leave you low, and blow your miiiind..."

What's stranger is that it's a girl's voice. So anyways, that brought the group to an abrupt halt. Lloyd looked about, and decided it was coming from the river nearby.

"We're all stars now  
In the dope show  
We're all stars now  
In the dope show..."

Lloyd drew his swords, and pushed the bushes apart. There, sitting on the bank, was a girl, who was fishing. Her long, silvery hair was drawn back in a ratty pony tail, and her clothes were strange; like Genis's but for "the little girlies" as Zelos said repeatedly, (A/N: Yep, there's more than 8 chars at once. LIVE WIT' IT!) and black. Her legs were dangling off the edge of the bridge she was sitting on, swinging back and forth. She launched into a new song.

"Cast a calming apple  
Up and over satellite  
To draw out the timid wild one  
To convince you it's alright..."

Lloyd was entranced by her soft melodic voice. But just then she sneezed, and broke the spell. Yay, allergies!

"Hey! Girl!" Lloyd said.

The girl shrieked, but not because Lloyd had shouted; she had caught something. After a couple of minutes of quick backing up, pulling on fish line, and twirling of the pole, she had the fish. She sat down, and started chomping on it. _Raw_.

Lloyd cleared his throat. The girl looked up, anime kitty face staring up at him. After a few minutes of mutual staring, Lloyd said, "Uhhh...Hi?"

The girl shrieked, then pointed at him and started to scream. Lloyd was scared. Who _was_ this scary girl, who sang loud and screamed?!

Then he understood what she was screaming. "POINTY HEAD!!!! POINTY HEAD!!!! POINTY HEAD!!!! POINTY HEAD!!!!"

Lloyd sweat dropped. _Riiiiiiiiight._

"Yes. My head is pointy. Well, more my hair, but..."

"POINTY HEAD!!!! POINTY HEAD!!!! POINTY HEAD!!!! POINTY HEAD!!!! POINTY HEAD!!!! POI –"

"Yes, yes, I know. Now, who are you, crazy lady?"

"...Me ams da Zozy! Me eats da fishies cuz they are the gooood."

"...Can you talk normal?"

"Yes. But I don't usually."

"But you –"

"SILENCE! No more of your _foolish_ insolence! PEON!" Zozy demanded, glaring evilly at Lloyd.

(Guess who writes at a 2nd grade level? Yep, me.)

"Yas'm."

"Good. NOW! Take me to your lee-dah."

"'Kay."

And so, after much trekking (not really) they reached the assorted ensemble (I'm tired of saying group, mmkay?) and everybody met Zozy.

Zelos's eyes lit up and he was the first to clasp her hand and welcome her.

"Fair maiden, I, the great Chosen of Tethe'alla, Zelos Wilder, welcome you to our group."

Zozy stared at him for a minute, and Zelos started to wonder what she was thinking. The she reached out, touched his hair, and said, in a trancelike voice, "Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed..."

"Why yes, my hair _is_ red. How 'bout that."

"And your shirty thing, it's piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink..." she said, petting his shirt.

Zelos blushed. "Mmhmm."

"And so's your niftastic glovies," she said, tenderly running her hands up his arm.

Zelos felt his pants shrink a bit. "Y-yes."

"I likes da pinks."

"O-oh you do? Well, I likes da – I mean, I like pink too."

"Good!" Zozy chirruped. She then turned to Sheena. "In spite of being from elvish blood and being another chick, I am inspired to say 'Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Nurse!'"

Sheena looked at her blankly.

"That's a compliment."

"Oh. Okay. Umm, thank you."

"Yep, you're from the town of Mizuho, riiiiiiiiiight?"

Sheena looked surprised. "How do you know that?!"

"It's maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagic..." she said, waving her hands, her eyes wide.

"O...kay..."

Zozy turned to Genis. "Aww, what a cute little boy!"

"I'm not little!!" Genis shouted.

"Of course you're not," she crooned. "What's your name, young friend?"

"My name's Genis..." he said, taken aback by how close she leaned.

"That's a much better name than Zozy. I wish my name was something cool like Genis."

"Aww, you're name's plenty cool."

It seemed they were best of friends immediately. Then Zozy turned her gaze on Regal, and squeaked. Even to one who'd grown up in a world of strong people, Regal was totally buff compared to everyone else she knew.

Regal raised an eyebrow. "Am I frightening to you, Miss Zozy?"

"N-no. You just startled me a bit. You look like you could snap me in half!" she exclaimed, staring at him and quiet awe.

Regal chuckled. "I get that a lot. But I assure you, I am of no harm. My name is Regal."

She studied him a bit, and then asked what was with the handcuffs. Regal told her the story, only to look up and see her eyes filled with tears. Regal was startled. Zozy began to sob.

"I-I-It's soooo s-s-s-saaaaaaaaaad!" she wailed.

"Um... there, there?" Regal said, nervously.

Zozy immediately stopped crying. She gave a curt nod to him, then turned to Presea. The sparkling warmth in her green eyes dulled like Presea's. "Hello," she said flatly.

Presea nodded to her. "Welcome, Miss Zozy."

"Thank you. Your hair is lovely. It reminds me of my friend."

"Really? How nice. Is he far away?"

"Very far away. You are... Presea, correct?"

"Yes. How..." Presea trailed off.

"Magic."

"Oh."

With that Zozy turned to Colette. She immediately brightened. "Oh! Hello! How are you?" she asked, with the same cheeriness that Colette held.

"Hi! I'm Colette!"

"Wow! Then you're the Chosen of Regeneration!"

"Wow! You know?!"

"Yep-pep!"

"Fun-fun!"

They both laughed and joined hands and jumped around in a circle.

GOOFINESS APPROACHES SO BEST TO IGNORE THIS PART BUT IF YOU DON'T OH WELL

The boys couldn't stop watching; up and down, bounce, bounce, bounce. Raine cleared her throat. Zozy and Colette stopped jumping, and the swellings in the boys' pants shrank a bit. Except Zelos's and Kratos's. Zelos is a horny little blighter -.-; But as for Kratos, I have NO effing idea why he's like that today. Prolly something in the air o.O Soo, yeah kinda ignore me when I say stuff like this...

MMKAY THAT'S DONE

"Oh, madam! I didn't see you. How are you, professor?"

"How do you know I'm a professor?" Raine asked, surprised.

"Well, you give off the air of a highly intelligent person. And sense you look like you're not a student, you would be a teacher."

"Very good! Full marks!" Raine announced, as if they were in class. "I am Professor Sage, but you may call me Raine."

"Okey-dokey Professy Raine," Zozy chimed, infantilly.

The Zozy turned to Kratos, and gasped quietly. Time seemed to stop for an instant. Then Kratos stood, and walked towards her, and held out her hands.

NOW THEY SAY WEIRD THINGS SO DON'T TRY TO UNDERSTAND THEM

She grasped them, and Kratos said, "Aithelle' amarron ele' iannos."

Zozy smiled, and replied, "Izella othellis ileka."

Kratos asked, "Ike'ena olyin aki'ika shrva?"

Zozy, looked away and downward, and said, "Ise eva'ana ethes."

Colette giggled. Lloyd looked over.

"Hmm? What's so funny, Colette?"

"They're speaking the language of angels; I can understand every word."

"What are they saying?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, Kratos greeted her, Zozy greeted him, and Kratos asked if she'd had 'fun' last time they met. If you were paying attention, you'd have heard the seductive tone in there. And Zozy said, yes of course, I always enjoy having our 'fun'," and with that Colette collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"Aww, shit."

Zozy looked horrified. "Kratos!! Do you know how many baby angels you just killed by saying that?!"

"But you —"

Just then, a sentient piece of toast with a purple umbrella walked by, singing It's A Small World. Zozy sorta stared at it a while, and then stomped on it. So, yeah. FOURTH WALL BREAKAGE! If you didn't get that, the "Fourth Wall" is the story line. You break it when you divert from the story line. By the way, you should go to Google and search for No Fourth Wa—

"Are you just gonna make this story an ad for N4WTB or are we just gonna continue like Tire Iron never showed up?"

Oh. Sorry.

"You better be," Zozy said, glaring up at the sky. Just then, the sun burned her eyes out. Take that. So, then she was all "OMG IT BUUUURNS!" And I was all "OMG CALL AN AMBULANCE!" And then she was okay. This actually happened once.

Cuz my eyes grew back.

"What have you been smoking, and where can I get some?" Zozy asked the sky.

Jeff was selling it in Mizuho.

"Jeff?"

"Are we done with this yet?" Lloyd asked, annoyed. Meanwhile, Colette was still giggling like a maniac.

Riiiiiiiiiight. So, I forget why I had this chapter be about. So, yeah. Wait for the next one. Which'll be up in a while.

I guess here's where I'd say

OWARI


	2. Number Two!

Zozy: w00t! Three whole reviews! Well, let's git this par-tay started!

To Ultimate Demon: EVERYTHING I do is disturbing. Duh.

To Skyraptor66: I miss Animaniacs too. And it's "hello" with two l's, sweetie.

To LavenderAlena (who r0x0rz my s0x0rz): OOWEE! CANDYYY!!

Kratos: Why are _we_ doing this? I thought we thought these things were just weird.

Zozy: BUT! Why wouldn't we do it now?

Kratos: ...Good point.

Zozy: I knows. So do the discly.

Kratos: (sigh) Fine. Because Namco are stupid, mean, evil people who hate us, Zozy doesn't own Tales of Symphonia. Nor does she own any of the songs we may mention or have mentioned, so Marilyn Manson and A Perfect Circle, we're sorry. And we may as well say sorry to everyone reading this. Y'know, cuz it's so stupid.

Zozy: -.-; Fat-head.

Kratos: Heyyyy!

Zozy: I have a rug burn on my knee...

Kratos: o.O ...O...kay...

Zozy: Ow. By the way, I'm the voice of God. Mmkay? Mmkay.

-Chapter Two – Where They Were Going?-

Zozy looked about, enthralled. "Whoa..."

"What? Its just Hima..." Lloyd said, looking around also.

"But it has a GREAVYARD!!" Zozy shrieked, and started to run over to it.

"Wait! Inn! Person! Thingy!" Raine said, gesturing to the inn, with the zom-bay guy in it.

"Uhuh, we gotta do the healy thing," Colette said.

"Fine, but then we get to go dig up some corpses," Zozy said, looking disappointed.

"Mmkay, so let's go," Zelos said, starting to walk over. But he tripped on a rock. Because, y'know, I put it there.

I'm mean and evil.

So anyway, Zelos tripped and screamed like a little girl. Then he started to cry, because he's a wussy. Then Zozy ran over and hugged him.

"My poor Zelly tripped! Poor, poor Zelly..." she wept, hugging around his neck.

"I'm alright so long as your with me," Zelos said, with loving eyes (y'know, with the shinys in them, and the liquidy looking?). Also, there was the sparkly bubble in-love background thingy like in animes.

Zozy blushed. Zelos sat up and tried to kiss her, but fortunately, Kratos stepped in and helped Zozy up. Zozy looked confused. –Why did Zelos...?- she thought. Kratos gently put his arms around her, and she snuggled back against him. Kratos smiled dreamily, while Zelos glared at him.

Y'know, I don't feel like doin' the zom-bay thingy. So they healed him.

Colette, for some reason, exited and sang:

"Doggy Boo, what's the matter with you?  
You don't act like the other doggies do.  
You wear a disguise to look like human guys,  
But you're not a man, you're a Doggy Boo."

And then everybody looked at her funny. Because that's just not normal. Then they found the Wonder Chef, because Zozy poked a barrel. Whoo. And then the world exploded because Wonder Chef was so awesome. The end.

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about? We're still alive and well!"

OH MY GOD, ZOMBIES!!

"Whatever, let's go," Lloyd said, annoyed.

So they went to the Human Ranch and kicked ass.

Then they went to the Tower of Salvation and kicked ass.

And then they beat the game. I have writer's block. I'm gonna go do somethin' else now.

"Wait, you're just gonna leave us now?" Colette asked.

Yup. Bye now. See you in the next fic.

"Wait, there'll be another one?!" Lloyd asked, scared.

Yes. And you're gonna be a wussy. Later, all.

And then the world exploded.

Tha Ind.


End file.
